Back in the Game
by BloodyPromQueen
Summary: Dave has decided to put the suit back on and continue being Kick-Ass. But he's not the same, he is battling his inner demons about his father and deciding if this really is who he is. Mindy is by his side and he could not get through this without her. (He needs her more than he knows, or more than either of themare willing to admit.)


**Authors Note: **Most of the things in Kick-Ass2 have taken place accept for the fact Mindy had to leave New York. This story is a work-in-progress and I hope you enjoy it. Most of the chapters should be longer, but this is a test to see if people like the start of it. Please read and review.

Thank You. 3

~~Carrie

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Kick-Ass is who you really are, Dave __Lizewski is the mask._

Mindy's words ran through his head his eyes focused on the night sky above him. Everything with The Mother Fucker was done. Chris D'Amico was dead, and his little band of super-villains ran away with their tails between their legs the moment he died.

After that Dave was going to stick to the promise he made his father. He wasn't going to put the suit on again, he was going to go to college, live a normal life, and not risk his life fighting crime. Dave understood why his father had asked this of him, and when he saw the picture of his dad: dead and hanged by a belt, he knew he couldn't allow this to happen to anyone else close to him.

That horrible picture would forever be imprinted in his mind.

But, how could Dave be normal when Kick-Ass was such a big part of his life? The moment he put the mask on for the first time, it became a part of him. Honesty, he didn't want to give it up; the normal life wasn't for him. The more he thought about it the more he hated it. Going to classes and acting as if the world was a small perfect bubble while thugs and muggers and rapists walked the streets.

There was also the fact, he had no one. His mother had died three years before and his father was murdered. Who could they hold against him? The closest person to family in his mind was Mindy. But, if anyone ever went after her, he feared more for _them_.

This would be the last time he was able to head to the park a few blocks away and just lay in the grass to think. He was moving out tomorrow and moving into a new apartment. He couldn't stand passing his dad's room knowing the man was never stepping foot inside. Three weeks. That was how long it took him to get everything out of the room, throw things away, and pack it.

On the third day, he found the home-made Father's Day card Dave had made him when Dave was about seven. It broke him. His knees buckled and he fell to the floor sobbing. Before this there was shame in the fact he didn't cry too hard at the funeral or before and after it. But he sat on that floor for a good two hours just crying his heart out.

This was his fault.

"I'm sorry, Dad." The silence broke with his words as his eyes opened. His mind was set.

Putting on the mask again wasn't as difficult as he'd imagined. Only two weeks had passed since the big brawl with Chris; but Dave had only looked at it when he was packing it away and moving it into his new apartment.

"You don't have to do this, Dave." Mindy sat on his bed, her blonde hair pulled into a tight pony tail. When he had told her about getting back into the costume for good, she hadn't reacted like Dave had expected. He wasn't sure what he thought would happen, but her calm demander and many questions had not been it. "You've already proved yourself."

"That's not what I'm doing." At that he snagged the costume from the hanger and brought it with him to sit next to Mindy one the bed.

His head turned to her, blue eyes meeting green ones. "You were right you know? And I can't hide behind my Dave Lizewski mask forever."

"That's not what I meant when I said that. There is a time when you need to hang up the costume for good." There was a pause, a slight sigh parting her lips. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you what to do or what not to do. Just, don't do this because you think you _have_ too. You've saved New York twice; you don't owe anyone anything."

There was no changing Dave's mind. He was going out there, he was going to be Kick-Ass and he was going to help people. His intentions were not to go out and look for drug lords to bust or mob bosses to kill. He was going out there to help people. Give hope to a world that had little of it. Kick-Ass had changed people's lives.

"I know." Dave muttered.

His hands adjusted so he was staring at the mask, his eyes dancing over the details. Every stitch, every thread of green and yellow was who he was.

"What about you?" He asked turning to look back at Mindy. Now it was her turn to glance away.

"I told Marcus that Hit-Girl is who I am. He might not like it but I'm not some Barbie hugging slut." The bed jiggled a little when she fell back onto the bed, her hands covering her face. "It's bullshit. He's like the only family I have and if I decided to be who I am he's not going to look at me the same."

"Fuck it!" Mindy bolted up, returning to her position from before. "If he doesn't like it tough shit." There was a pause as she stood up, taking Dave's mask from his hands and holding it up. "Tonight, meet me outside the alley new your old house. Wear this." In one movement she throw it at his face and walked out to leave.

"You should really buy a new one." Mindy commented as she stared at Dave. Thanks to their training, Dave had started to feel out. His arms were much larger than they were when he first got into the suit. When he was slipping back into it, there was a bit of a struggle. (He had the same issue before, but didn't take notice).

"I'll work on it."

"Follow me."

Dave was quick behind Mindy as the two of them took to the rooftops. It was insane. He still felt like he was going to fall to his death jumping roofs. Mindy hopped from one to the other like a fucking jackrabbit and Dave struggled not to get too far behind. Either Mindy was going slow on purpose, or Dave was getting better because he managed to stay only about a roof behind her.

"Where are we going?" He huffed as he took a breath to catch his breath.

"You're not going to like this." There was a pause, a all-knowing smirk covering her face. "You know who Pat Stunnings is?"

"Isn't that the police commissioner… Really Mindy?"

"Hey, the asshole is responsible for like six of murders in the past month. The fucking police aren't going to stop him. So it's up to us."

"And how the fuck do you possibly know this?"

"Stalking Dave. It's a skill I'm proud of." Mindy gleamed before she started moving, not waiting for him.

"Fuck."


End file.
